Competition
by Squishu
Summary: "I've been winning for two months, can't stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow." A dazzling grin that irritated her. Tomorrow, she swears, she will wear her running shoes. Future!AU - 03.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Competition

**Summary: "**I've been winning for two months, can't stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow." A dazzling grin that irritated her. Tomorrow, she swears, she will wear her running shoes. | Future!AU | - 03.

A small petite girl manages to push her way out of the overcrowded train, and dusts her brown uniform off, which consisted of; a white blouse, maroon blazer and skirt, with a maroon and white tie showing the school emblem. She turned to the right, and walking onwards, sighing. The girl blinks, and sees a blur of purple. She glances up, to see a person with long, flowing, purple hair. She couldn't figure out whether they were male or female, but she recognised the Seiyo High School uniform. The person walked on, and passed through the traffic lights, with the blonde following slowly behind, but stopping as the cars drove on, after the purple-head walked back onto the pavement. She watches them go on, until she can cross herself, and makes her way to the large school, brushing her curly hair out of her eyes.

_Two months later..._

The girl got off of the train, as usual, and looked around, for the purple-headed _thing._ Her eyes widened. He wasn't here, for once. She turned to the right, as usual and kept on walking. She then felt a breeze, and a flash of purple, and looked up, to see the person's face for the first time, which had quite feminine features, and huge brown eyes. The person, jogging backwards and grinning, and in a voice which didn't really suit the look, said, "I've been winning for two months, can't stop now, have a good day, see you tomorrow." He then turned, and ran off, which left her standing, staring after him with her mouth wide open, and eventually checking her watch and walking to school, ending up late.

Later that night, as she went to bed, she swore, that tomorrow, she will wear her running shoes.

The next day, she woke up earlier than usual and got dressed, and put her Mary Jane's into her bag, and her running shoes onto her feet. She avoided her parents in the main room, arguing as usual, and grabbed a poptart, shoving it into the toaster, and after it was done cooking, grabbing it, shoving it in her mouth, and leaving the household. The blonde checked her watch while heading to the train station, getting there in next to no time.

She sat around for awhile, until a nearly empty train stopped. Even from outside, she could hear laughter and people talking. The doors opened, and she stepped inside, walking to an empty seat, which was at the near the small group of people. As she sat down, she seen flashes of brown, yellow, orange, pink, green, and purple, which made her eyebrows furrow. _It can't be him. Can't be._

After a few minutes, the chattering stopped, and a female with punkish clothing and short pink hair held up with a red X, stood up and made her way to the girl.

"Hey, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the noise we're making, so if you want us to quieten down then just say, okay?" The pinkette did her best to smile, and the blonde glanced up at her. She couldn't be bothered with the usual 'Oh no, it's okay', and decided to speak her mind.

"Why are you smiling when there is nothing funny happening over here? Everyone else makes noise, so why don't you? You have human rights, don't you?" The pink haired girl stared at her for a minute, too shocked to speak, and eventually walked away slowly, back to her seat, where they remained quiet for the other five minutes of the trip. The train stopped after that time, the doors opening, and Rima got up, walking out of the station, and turning, catching her target in sight, three steps ahead of her as usual. She waited until he was near the lights, and ran towards him, dodging past him, and making it past the lights before him. The blonde held in some giggles as she glanced over her shoulder to see him looking dumbfounded.

"I win today!" She calls, giving him a small salute, before jogging to her school, and collapsing into a fit of laughter on the way there.

After he realised what had just happened, a small smirk played on his lips. "Oh, it's on."

**Yo! I'm back with another RimaHiko! **

**Although, I don't know whether to continue this for a few more chapters or just leave it as a one-shot. So, readers, if you want this to continue for another few chapters or not, tell me, please! Because I am _terrible_ at making decisions. Ugh.**

**I had this one in my mind for a while now, but I couldn't figure out what to write. But I think it's okay. So yeah!**

**I realise this would be more of a Kutau thing, but I could just imagine Rima and Nagihiko having competitions like this. **

**So, I think if I keep talking I'll end up rambling, which won't be good. **

**Bye!**

**~ Squishu ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Competition

**Chapter: **2

Nagihiko stood opposite of the corner where the train station was, as the traffic lights turned green for the drivers. He sighed, checking his watch for the time. The school bell had rang over an hour ago, but basketball practise kept him back. He walked on as soon as the traffic lights signalled him to go, shifting his gaze ahead when he stepped onto the streets. His eyes widened as he seen a familiar mess of long blonde hair and a short-ish woman up ahead, limping along the road, her bangs covering her eyes, until she fell to the ground, and did not get up. The purple-head speed walked over to her, crouching down and shaking her shoulder gently.

"Uh, excuse me, are you okay?" He said worriedly, and got no response. He then took her pulse, and sighed. "Just unconscious then..." With alittle bit of difficulty, he managed to lift her up and put her on his back, then picked up her bag. "She's really light." He muttered, putting her bag over his shoulderand jogging the rest of the way home.

The purple-headed boy quickly got home, and opened the door. "I'm home, Mother." He plastered on a fake smile as a lavender haired woman walked gracefully down the hallway, frowning as soon as she got sight of the girl.

"And who is this, Nagihiko-kun? I've never met her before. Remember you have practise."

"Of course, Mother. She's a friend I met through Amu, but she fainted, and I don't know where she stays. She was watching the basketball practise, so I was wondering if she may stay here the night." He made up the lie quickly, and the woman nodded, walking away. He let out a small sigh, and then walked along the long corridors until he found his large room. Nagihiko walked over to his large bed and managed to set Rima down on it, before heading to the bathroom next door and changing into a pink kimono. He walked through to his bedroom again, tying his hair up in a high ponytail, and walking out after taking a quick glance at the sleeping girl, who he noticed had bruises up and down her arms.

He walked down the hall quickly and as gracefully as he could, stopping outside a large room and opening the sliding door. "I'm sorry I am late." He bowed, putting on his high soprano. "Shall I begin dancing?" His mother nodded, a frown on her face. An elderly lady walked over to a small CD player and pressed a button, and traditional japanese music started playing. Nagihiko walked to the middle of the room, and began dancing.

Rima woke with a start, some beads of cold sweat on her face, breathing heavily. She sat up, and looked around, rubbing her eyes and face. "Where... am I?" She muttered, glancing around. Rima wiped her face and stood up, walking over to a wardrobe which had a uniform on the door. She immediately recognised the Seiyo uniform, and looked through the pockets for a student ID. Rima soon found it, and gasped as she read through it.

The picture was of a boy with long purple hair, a huge grin on his face, and stunningly beautiful brown eyes. His name, she found out, was Fujisaki Nagihiko. She smirked, as she looked through the rest of the info.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko.. huh. It suits him." She put it back into the place she found it at, and then walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, and exploring the place. It wasn't that long before she heard traditional-sounding music, and walked towards it, stopping outside the room, and opening the door a crack, and putting her eye to it. Inside, she seen a tall female with long purple hair tied back into a high ponytail. She shifted a little to look around the room and found two women, one elderly, maybe the female's grandmother, and a younger one with a strict aura around her, maybe the girl's instructor.

"Nadeshiko, your arm is slightly crooked." The younger one spoke. "You've not been very graceful during this dance, maybe we should stop practise for today."

"But Mother-" The girl, seemingly called Nadeshiko, protested.

"No, Nadeshiko, or even Nagihiko. Just rest. You'll need it because you'll be practising hard again tomorrow." Her mother spoke. After hearing this, Rima's eyes widened. _She's a he?_

"Alright." The purple-head made it's way to the door, pulling out their hairtie, and her voice lowered. Opening the door, the person turned, and seen Rima, gasping lightly. The blonde had her arms holded, leaning against the wall casually.

"So, Fujisaki Nagihiko. You crossdress? How interesting." A small smirk was on her face.

"Ahh, how _interesting_ that you know my name already. You must be a fan. I'm flattered." He said, as soon as he closed the door behind him. "May I know your name?"

"Hah?!" Her face slowly became a dark red colour. "I'm not a fan! You're the idiotic one who-" Her voice got louder and louder and she was soon cut off, as he put a hand over her mouth, using his other hand to put one finger to his lips. He then removed his hands, and grabbed one of hers, taking her back along the hall to his room. He shut the door, and turned to her. "Mashiro." An eyebrow shot up. "Mashiro Rima is my name." She glared up at him. "So. What am I doing here? What do you want with me?"

He smiled. "Well, you see... you collapsed as I was passing by. So I decided to help, since I see you nearly every day. Would you like to stay here the night, since it's already late?" She sighed. "Fine... and.." She stops. She couldn't say it. Her pride got in the way. "Never mind."

His head tilted to the side, and he walked over to his wardrobe, throwing a t-shirt which was too big for her. "Hm... Okay then. Uhm... I don't have any pants that would fit you..And you can sleep on my bed, and I'll get out a futon." He grabbed a large futon from the bottom of the closet and set it down. She shook her head.

"No, I'll sleep on the floor. I'm used to it. And I'm wearing shorts underneath my skirt. So it'll be .. where's the toilet?"

"Just next door." Rima walked out of the room silently, and changed into the large black t-shirt, taking off her skirt to reveal denim short shorts. She then took out her contacts, putting them into a bin, as her eyesight wasn't the best, and then shuffled back to Nagihiko's room.

When she entered the room was already dark, and Nagihiko was in his bed, asleep, it seems. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked to her futon, kneeling down and fluffing up her pillow. She paused, and turned, making sure Nagihiko was asleep before crawling silently over to the bed, sitting there for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Thank you, Fujisaki." A small smile appeared on her face. "I appreciate your help."

She then crawled back to her futon, and got comfortable under the blanket, falling asleep with her back to him.

A few minutes later, a pair of eyes open, and a huge grin appears on their face. "You're welcome, Rima Mashiro-chan."

**I wrote chapter twooo. I hope you like it. **

**~ Squishu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Competition**

**Chapter: 3 **

Rima woke up early the next morning with a start, and sat up. Her blanket fell down to her waist. With half-open eyes, she slowly looked around, trying to process where she was. Her eyes landed on a bed with purple sheets, and a purple head on a pillow.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko's house. That's where I am._

She rubbed her eyes slowly, before stifling a yawn. She got up, packing the futon away back into his wardrobe, as quietly as she could. She grabbed her bag, and padded along the corridor to the bathroom. She reached for a new pair of contact lenses from her bag, and tiptoed to see the mirror in the bathroom. Blinking after she placed them in, she took a long look into the mirror, frowning, while a hand fumbled around in her bag as she blindly searched for her hairbrush. Finally, she grabbed it out of her bag and started raking the hairbrush through her curls.

.-.-.-. _Fifteen minutes later..._ .-.-.-.

After tugging through the last of her curls, she put her hair in a high ponytail, and placed the hairbrush into her bag, taking out her phone in turn and began checking the time.

"8:45..." She mumbled. "Enough time to go out without him waking up, hopefully." Rima grabbed her bag and walked back into the boy's room, placing her bag down near his bed before rummaging about in it to get her wallet. She shoved it in her pocket, and bent down over Nagihiko to check that he was still asleep, and straightened. "I'll be back soon." She muttered. Rima turned, and mid-step, she felt something grab her wrist. She glanced over her shoulder to see his wide ochre eyes, now open.

"Now, now, where do you think you're going?" He smiled at her, sitting up in his bed, his purple hair messed up, ceasing to fall down elegantly. A sight she thought she would never see. She stood for a moment, wondering why he was just sitting there, and remembered he was waiting for an answer.

"I was just... going out to get food." She mumbled, her stomach growling loudly, to her embarrassment.

"You know, there's food in here." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I meant fast food. I was going to the mall..." She trailed off.

"I'll come with you." He said quickly, getting up after letting go of her wrist.

"Fine. But hurry." She sighs. "I'll wait for you outside your room." And with that, she walked out the room. Closing the door quietly behind her, she looked up, coming face to face with Nagihiko's mother.

"So you're Nagihiko's friend, right?" His mother spoke slowly, staring at Rima, scanning her.

"U-Uh… Yes. Yes, I am." Rima forced on a smile.

"Do you mind if while you're waiting for Nagihiko, I style your hair? Nagihiko will never let me stlye his, but your hair is just as marvelous. It won't take too much of your time. Ah, and I'll do your makeup as well!"

"Eh…" Rima started to reply, the woman looking at her expectantly, "Okay, then." His mother nodded excitedly, and led her through to the main room, seated her and started on her hair.

_.-.-.-. Twenty minutes later… .-.-.-._

Nagihiko finished getting ready. After showering, drying his hair, and getting dressed, he opened his bedroom door, looking around.

"…Did she run off?" He mumbled, as he shuffled through the corridors, looking around for his mother or Baaya, the head maid. Suddenly, he heard a light laugh, and his mother's voice coming from the room next to him. He gently tapped the sliding door before opening it. "Mother, I was just-" He cut himself off, staring at the two people in the room.

Rima was sitting with her back to him, and his mother was doing something to her face. "Just a minute, Nagihiko. Wait out there and Rima will come out in a moment." He nodded, and exited the room, closing the door behind him and began leaning on the opposite wall from it, nearly staring a hole into the door as he waited.

A few minutes passed before the door opened quickly, and Rima stepped out.

"Oh, you're out–" He began, looking down at her, and stopped, his eyes widening. She had some of her hair in a high ponytail, while the rest of it was let down, in an Amu-like style. Her makeup looked natural, since she was just wearing some blush that highlighted the apples of her cheeks, and a thin coat of brown eyeliner that made her eyes look wider and stand out more.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What are you staring at, Na–de–shi–ko?" She sang out his alter-ego's name, playfully.

He shook his head quickly, snapping out of his trance.

"Nothing! Don't call me that, midget. Although, you look very pretty, if I must say." He paused, his face flushing. "I mean, for a demonic little midget anyway!"

She glared at him. "Oh, Nadeshiko, don't you know that it is not lady-like to insult a person?"

"Oh, you still haven't told me your name." He said, forgetting that she had told him yesterday. (note for Jo: I'm preeetty sure she already told Nagi her name, but I couldn't bear to delete this part.)

"And?" she replied skeptically.

"So, what is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" She answered, and turned to the left, walking down the corridor.

"Other way." He called, amused. She turned, and quickly walked back the way she came, and up the right side of the corridor, with Nagihiko following closely behind her.

.-.-.-. _Ten minutes later... _.-.-.-.

They eventually arrived at the nearest fast food place, which was attached to a small shopping centre, after getting many stares at the two as they walked. Rima and Nagihiko entered the fast food restaurant, and walked up to the counter, the place nearly empty.

"Hello! Welcome to McPonalds! What would you like?" A familiar pink-headed girl said, smiling widely at the two.

"I'll have two large fries, please, with a large soda." Rima said, placing down the correct amount of money on the counter, then out of the corner of her eye, seeing Nagihiko fidgeting for a moment.

"I-I'll just have the same as the midget." He said, also placing money down. The pink-head nodded, putting the money in the till.

"Go and grab a seat, I'll bring it to you soon," the girl replied. Rima lead the way over to a two seated table beside a window, and then turned to Nagihiko.

"I'll be back in a minute; I need to go to the restroom." She excused herself, walking to the bathroom.

A minute later, the pinkette came back with the food, placing it on the table.

"My, my, my, Nagihiko," She said in a smug voice. "I wouldn't have expected you to have gotten a girlfriend. I thought you weren't interested in dating?" Nagihiko stared at her, incredulously.

"Amu-chan! She's… a..." He didn't know how to describe her. _A friend? Nah, we hardly know each other_. "A friend of a friend." Amu raised an eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak, but just as she was about to, Rima walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your food!" Amu said cheerily, before walking away.

As soon as the pinkhead walked out of earshot, Rima frowned. "What was that about..?" She muttered, glancing up at him, while Nagihiko picked up one of his fries gingerly. Rima began eating her own fries, while Nagihiko just nibbled at his first one slowly. "And why are you taking so long to eat one fry? Is it not gentlemanly, or should I say, ladylike enough for you to eat at a normal pace?"

Nagihiko finished the fry, and looked away, embarrassed, his face going slightly pink, and Rima took a sip of her drink. "W-Well, I've never been to a fast-food place before, or eaten anything from there. I'm not sure how you're meant to eat here." Rima tried not to spit out her drink in shock.

"WHAT?" She said loudly, and then looked around. "Oh, sorry. But, how on earth have you not eaten at a fast food place before?!" She said, quieter this time.

"I don't know," He mumbled. "I just haven't been invited or anything…"

She stared at him for a minute. "So that's why you were so desperate to go with me." She realized, a small laugh escaping her mouth because of how stupid it was.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

She shook her head. "Be-because of you!" She said in between giggles, trying to calm herself down.

When Rima eventually calmed down, they both ate, more relaxed than before, they began asking each other questions.

.-.-.-.

When they finally started heading home, it was late afternoon. Rima had dragged him around the shopping mall.

"Thank you, for letting me come with you." He smiled.

"It's not like I really wanted you to go or anything, but you begged me to." She looked away, stubbornly.

"Tsundere…" Nagihiko said under his breath as they arrived at the bus stop.

The bus soon arrived, and Rima went on, giving Nagihiko a small wave through the window before the bus sped off.

As Rima stared out of the window, her eyes widened in realization.

"CRAP!" She shouted, getting looks from everyone in the bus. "I forgot to get him a thank you present!" She spoke out loud, glaring at the chair in front of her.

"I'd need to ask someone he knows what he would want for a thank you present." She muttered to herself, yawning lightly, as she climbed off of the bus.

"Tomorrow is going to be a horrible day."

.-.-.-.

A/N:

Hello! I'm back from the masses of homework and rehearsals for Drama! Hopefully.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Competition, I sure enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but this is kind of like a filler, I guess. Oh well. And McPonalds made me laugh a lot. I don't know why. Bleh.

A huge thank you to my beta reader, HopeWithinDarkness. Go check her stories out, they're AMAZING.

I'm going to go and try write a new one-shot. It will be up soon, so look out for it!

Bye everyone!

~ Squishu ~


End file.
